Bad Day Equals Tacos and Cuddles
by Reposhillo
Summary: Another south park ship challenge. This time starring Tweek x Craig x Token x Clyde. Seems like all the boys are having one bad day.


**A/N: Alright now this was another request, and bear with me, it literary asked for Craig's Gang as a ship. So this is basically a Craig x Tweek x Token x Clyde story. We'll call it C4. Get it? Because Craig's the supposed leader and there's four of them. Get it? Ah well.**

 **I don't own the characters**

* * *

Craig more or less kicked open the door to his friend Token's house, ignoring the pointed look from said friend as he slammed his bag down near the sofa and threw himself on it, shoulders knocking with the other male.

"You're lucky my parents are out for the weekend man." Token chided, sliding his arm over the back of the sofa and resting his hand on Craig's shoulder. He noticed the lack of enthusiasm as he was flipped off with a pale finger. "Bad day Craig?"

Craig simply nodded, ignoring the sympathetic look in Token's hazel eyes as he was given a light shake. "It'll be okay dude…" He reassured as he rubbed Craig's shoulder.

Craig shrugged. "I got detention for a whole week for flipping off Mr. Mackey. Won't get out of it until five. It's bullshit."

"Craig having a bad day?" A voice called from the kitchen, making Token chuckle and Craig to roll his eyes.

"Seems like it. Clyde how many tacos have you devoured since you got here?" Token chimed, eyes locked on the kitchen opening to his mother's pristine kitchen that he knew Clyde had no doubt made a complete mess of.

"Uhhhh…Five?" Came Clyde's sheepish answer, signaling that he was obviously lying.

"Really because my microwave has went off exactly thirteen times since you went in there Clyde. I swear you're going to get a stomach ache and I'm gonna say I told you so when it happens." Token scolded, letting himself sink back into the couch as he pulled Craig closer to him.

"Yeah whatever, I've got a stomach of steel man. Hey when's Tweekers getting here?" Clyde asked, stuffing meat into his fourteenth taco of the day.

"I'm not sure. I talked to him on the phone a little bit before Craig got here. He sounded more stressed than usual." Token replied, playing with the end of Craig's hat.

"Man everyone's having a shitty day today." Clyde whined, causing Craig to perk up.

"What does that mean?"

Token sighed, using his free hand to rub the back of his head in irritation. "Nothing much…I mean just my parents about college and stuff again. They want me to go through the Scholarship list they made for me and start planning where to go…"

Craig made an indignant noise as his blue eyes locked with Token's. "Dude what the fuck? You're still a Junior."

"I don't know man. Its just how they are I guess." Token shrugged dejectedly, causing Craig to cup his cheek and pull him close enough for a quick peck on the lips.

"Ignore them man, you don't need that shit." Craig kissed him again before he settled back into the sofa. Token smiled and rested head against Craig's.

"You know when Tweek's getting here?" Craig asked after a moment of silence, peering up at Token hoping he had an answer.

"I don't know. Soon I hope, it'll be getting dark soon." Token answered, leaning further against Craig as the microwave sounded from the kitchen for a fifteenth time, causing Token to twitch in irritation and Craig to smirk.

The lounging boys soon perked up when they heard the handle of the front door jingle erratically, before the door was swung open and closed quickly. Both boys sat up in anticipation, Clyde yelling "Tweek!" From the kitchen.

Tweek soon emerged from the doorway, and he looked worse then usual, immediately alerting the two boys. His hair was messier then usual, and his eyes completely bloodshot. His nose was running from where he had been sniffling, and little crescent indents were present around his temples from where he had probably dug his fingers into from stress.

"Tweek? Hey hey it's all right buddy. C'mere." Token was the first one to act, hopping off of the sofa to come to stand of Tweek's side, gently placing an arm over the small blond. Tweek sniffled and allowed Token to slide his bag off his shoulders. Token tossed it near Craig's and led the distraught boy to the sofa, where Craig was already waiting with his arms wide open. Tweek found himself more or less pulled into Craig's lap, one arm encircling his waist while his other hand started to thread through his hair.

Token soon joined them, grabbing a hold of Tweek's legs and pulling them into his lap, rubbing at his knees.

"Hey shhhh…" Craig soothed, voice as soft as he could manage as Tweek simply sniffled and buried his face in Craig's chest. "It'll be okay Tweekers."

"Hey Tweek, can you tell us whats wrong?" Token asked gently, ignoring the obnoxious "Whats wrong with my Tweeky?" yelled from the kitchen.

Tweek rubbed at his face as he glared at his hands, light green eyes still glistening from unshed tears. "M-My parent…My parents are going on a trip…" Tweek paused, twitching violently as he grabbed a hold of one of Token's hands and squeezed. "They're….They're going away for a whole month. They're leaving me to the shop and the house all by m-myself. How am I supposed to do t-that. It's too much pressure…I-I can't." Tweek squeezed Token's hand tighter as a few more tears escaped from his now tightly shut eyes.

Craig bristled and breathed in deeply before letting it exhale loudly, making him sound like a angry bull as he tightened his hold on Tweek. "Are you fucking kidding me? They want you to run a whole store and then keep the house tidy by yourself while they parade on vacation?" He hissed, making Token use his other hand to pat Craig's shoulder.

"Calm down Craig. Now Tweek, you had to of expressed your disagreement with this right?"

"Yes. Oh god yes! I told them not to leave, that I couldn't do it on my own. We argued for like an hour man. D-Dad said he and mom needed this vacation. M-More like they n-need t-time away from th-their spazzy freak son.." Tweek grumbled out, letting out shaky breathes as he felt Craig pepper kisses on the top of his head.

Token took Tweeks chin in hand and tilted his head up to look at him. "And they're still going right?"

Tweek nodded and Token sighed. "Well then, for the first half of the weeks their gone, I'll help out with your morning shift. Craig do you mind getting the night shift?"

Craig shrugged in indifference. "Doesn't matter."

Token nodded. "Clyde will help out with your shifts during the rest of the week, and will help keep you company at your house. Isn't that right Clyde?"

"Uh..Yeah man of course. Dad won't mind ughh.." Clyde groaned from the kitchen, causing a small knowing smirk to form on Token's face as he shook his head.

"Does that sound okay Tweek? Do you think it'll work better for you if we all pitched in?"

"Ah-Ah yeah b-but I don't to be s-so much of a hassle f-for you guys." Tweek whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Nah its all good. Plus we'll get to spend even more time with each other then we already do. Sound good?"

Tweek seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded hesitantly, leaning forward to kiss the bridge of Token's nose in thanks. Token laughed and gently pinched Tweek's cheek.

"We all love you man. Me, Craig and Clyde. We'll do anything for you, just like we'll do anything for the others, you gotta know that." Token reassured, settling back down into his usual spot.

"I-I know. I love y-you all too…" Tweek admitted, a small blush starting to taint his freckled cheeks.

Three pairs of eyes darted to the kitchen when something was knocked down, followed by groaning and the sound of shuffling feet. Clyde soon emerged from the kitchen's archway, clutching his stomach with a slightly pained look. "Guuuuuuuys my stomach huuuuurts" He whines, shuffling towards the sofa.

"I told you so." Token drawled out each word as he held out one hand for Clyde to take. Grasping Token's hand he slid a knee onto one of the sofa cushions and used his other hand to grasp one of Tweeks knees and spread them, making enough room for him to slide in and settle on top of the blond, much to Tweek's surprise and the other's amusement.

"Tweeky they're so mean to me. You're the only one who really loves me." Clyde complains, letting go of Token's hand so that he could wrap his arms around Tweek's midsection. Their positioning became awkward, yet they were comfortable. Craig basically had both Tweek and Clyde's upper half's lying over his lap while Token had their legs lying over his lap. Token and Craig were pressed shoulder to shoulder, and once again Token threw his arm around Craig.

Tweek started laughing softly as Clyde started to litter kisses over his clothed chest and neck. "C-Clyde man! Stop it, that tickles."

"I don't wannnnaaa stop. You're soooo cute I can't help it." Clyde cooed, mockingly running his hands over Tweek's body. Craig thumped him on his head as he pulled Tweek as close to him as he could with Clyde on top of him.

Token laughed and rubbed Clyde's back soothingly as the slightly chubby boy pouted. Token nudged Craig and motioned to Clyde when he had the other dark haired boy's attention. Craig rolled his eyes but complied.

"Hey Taco man."

"Hm?" Clyde perked up, lifting himself up enough so that he could look at Craig properly, chocolate colored eyes shining with curiosity. Craig leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clyde's forehead before he shoved him back down onto Tweek. Clyde laughed as he hugged Tweek again, the blond letting his hands run through Clyde's hair.

"I knew you guys loved the Taco man. Can't keep yourself from kissing this hunk huh?" Clyde boasted, smiling when Tweek kissed the top of his head as if proving his point.

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself man." Token remarked, patting Clyde's back.

"Yeah. I'd rather be making out with Tweek instead of you. He doesn't taste like overloaded tacos." Craig added on, grinning.

Clyde lifted his head up once more, eyes shining mischievously. "Well I guess thats too bad Craig because I'm gonna make out with Tweek!"

Tweek's yelp of surprise was cut off when Clyde crushed their mouths together, followed by Token's amused laughter and Craig's irritated protects. Even when Clyde would later be rubbing his head from the mean punch Craig had given him, he still would say that it was totally worth it.


End file.
